Insanity
by Lala Kate
Summary: Sometimes conversation is over-rated. Especially with a worthy adversary... M for a reason.


_A word of caution: this is rated M for a reason. I rarely write anything quite like this, so I advise you to look away if you blush easily. :) You won't hurt my feelings._

_For the rest of you, hold on. Here we go!_

* * *

Her back hit the wall, flat palms smacking the surface as her feet nearly lost their balance.

Until he pressed up against her. Hard.

There was nothing gentle about the kiss that followed, its primal nature burning nerve endings already overly sensitized to his touch. Breath came in short gasps as lips and teeth tangled frantically, tasting, exploring...

Marking.

Hands fumbled in the dark, tongues unleashing themselves across skin already slick with sweat. Her body shivered, aching breasts urging her to lean in closer. She nipped his bottom lip, feeing the growl that resonated in his chest. Then his teeth grazed her shoulder…and she moaned.

God, she wanted...

She wanted this. This man. Here.

"This is insane."

Her whisper was nearly lost in the frantic movement of lips across pores, drowning in a small whimper that formed as his palm sketched her outer thigh.

"Yes. It is."

She felt his breath on her neck, her head tossing back as fingers clutched hair, pulling him closer.

Ever closer.

"What if someone comes looking for us?"

His tongue trailed down her neck, dipping into the sensitive nook where throat joined chest. Her body jerked into his, a spasm rocking her spine as heat began to pool between her legs.

"I locked the door."

That was certainly convenient.

"Besides, no one will suspect that we're together. They think we hate each other. Remember?"

His words fluttered across her ear, her fingernails sliding down his chest through his shirt.

"Don't we?"

His drew back slowly, darkened eyes staring at her with an intensity that made her shudder.

"Whatever you say, Lady Mary."

She grabbed his hair, pulling his lips forcefully back to her own, sucking his tongue into her mouth. He groaned into her, kissing her back, his palms inching her dress up higher. She trembled as cool air caressed newly exposed skin, rocking her hips against him in an abandon that surprised even herself.

Then his mouth was on the move, dropping down to her jaw, her neck, her shoulder.

His tongue skimmed the outline of her dress, a finger sliding under her strap as something guttural crawled out of her throat.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

A chill scurried up her back, the rough texture of his voice only upping her level of her need.

"Then why are we still talking?"

His face raised to her own, breaths rubbing against each other in a heated tango.

"That's a very good question."

She felt him pressing in, and ground her center against him, feeling his heat through the flimsy silk of her dress.

A heated pulsing took root in deep regions.

Her strap was then halfway down her arm, her shoulder bare as his mouth covered it. Her nipples hardened instantly, their ache demanding attention as she brushed them roughly against his chest. His hand sought to relieve her, tracing small circles across her breast, rubbing and teasing as her mouth opened wordlessly.

Then her other strap had fallen, her dress gaping at a most advantageous spot, his lips testing new boundaries that made her abdomen flutter.

She was clenching now. Throbbing.

They were on the move, stumbling in the dark to whatever surface they could find. Her back hit a settee, yet she had no time to adjust before he was on top of her.

Hadn't he been wearing a jacket just seconds ago?

His mouth took advantage of the gap in her dress, pressing hot kisses on the exposed flesh between her breasts. Then her dress was sliding down, brushing her thighs, her calves, disappearing quickly into a puddle on the floor leaving her quite scantily clad.

She stared up at him in need, shivering under his appreciative scrutiny as he drew soft fabric down until her nipple broke free. His fingers began to work on her breast with more insistence, pinching, stroking, making her cry out as her back arched off the surface.

His mouth then took over, and her eyes rolled back, her teeth biting into her lower lip as she grasped his shoulders.

She could stand it no longer, nimble fingers making quick work of his buttons until his shirt was barely hanging on his arms. He threw it aside, his tongue pleasuring her breast yet again as his hand liberated her other one from its confines.

The intensity was driving her mad, her mind ceasing to function on any level other than that of carnal need. He took her other nipple between his teeth, and her body bucked wildly beneath him.

His hand was on the move, tracing her inner thigh, moving upward, slowly and steadily upward. Her breath was coming in erratic gasps, her body anxiously suspended as it awaited this contact. His fingers slowly pushed aside damp silk, finding the covering of hair, making her jump as he toyed with her—baited her, just as he was inclined to do in real life.

For this was not real life—it couldn't be. This was…just…just so…

Oh, God.

The thought was forgotten as a finger slid in, finding her womanhood, stroking the surface ever so gently. She shuddered, catching her breath as instinct pushed her hips towards his hand. His touch became a rub, rhythmic and tantalizing, making her gasp as her eyes pressed themselves shut. Nothing made sense except what he was doing, nothing was real save for his touch that was pushing her higher, ever higher.

She needed his mouth, pulling his lips back to hers, demanding, seeking, then stilling as his ministrations continued. He drew away from her, smiling in a manner she had never seen…a rather mischievous grin she would have thought him incapable of producing until...

Her body convulsed, shattering around her, moans ripping from her chest as she broke apart. She clasped on to him tightly, hungrily, as waves carried her further, finally calming into smaller swells that shook sporadically. Her breathing began to slow, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Then leather scraped against metal, and she quickly reached out to help him do away with his belt. Pants were unfastened with a haste neither questioned, frantic hands working until nothing bound him any longer. Her eyes fastened on him, then she looked to his face seeing painful desire mixed with something she was not yet willing to identify.

Something that stirred emotions best left untouched.

But then he was in her, filling her, making her cry out yet again as her body quite eagerly adjusted to his dimensions. He began to move, pressing deeper against parts still quivering. She couldn't think, could barely breathe. Her teeth found his shoulder, her bite bringing out a low roar that resonated in his chest.

It thrilled her.

She nipped him again, spurring him to drive in harder, her legs wrapping around him in an ever-increasing need for more. His mouth found her breast again, and she was nearly out of her mind. It was too much, just too…too much.

Slim fingers traced his torso, moving down, around, clasping his buttocks as they rocked against her hips. His lips then attacked her own again, the frenzied nature of his kiss heating her skin even more. They were sliding against each other, panting into the open caverns of mouths, moving in a desperate climb that was coming closer—ever closer.

Her body tensed, succumbing to the most glorious sensation, falling, spiraling. She held on to him, knowing he would catch her, wishing she could pull him into her skin. His teeth nipped her ear, making her rock even harder, her breath brushing his hair as he shifted positions…

And she felt new stirrings.

This couldn't be…she had just…but he kept moving, pushing, cajoling her further, the heat radiating from his body burning her alive. She kissed him in raw hunger, clawing his back, making him growl as different muscles began to tighten and tease. An urgency was driving her, tongues licking in a primal dance that blocked out everything else. He began to shake—so close, she realized—and she held him tighter, moving with him, pushing and striving as he finally tensed and went over the edge.

His spasms set her off, and they rode it out together, panting and pressing until they stilled simultaneously. There was no sound save their breathing, no one else to consider save the one held so close. They remained bound, nose to nose, mouth to mouth, staring and seeing something that had not been until this moment.

His thumb stroked her cheek, her fingers slid through his hair, yet they couldn't break the gaze gluing them together after this mad, mad rush.

What in God's name did this mean?

"That was certainly a surprise," she finally managed, the throaty texture of her voice earning her yet another soft kiss.

"A good one, I hope," he offered, closing his eyes as she traced his eyebrows with her finger.

"Hmmmm," she murmured, bringing back the grin she had seen before, kissing him one last time before they would have to break apart. "Certainly more than I bargained for this evening."

"Perhaps you should raise your expectations."

His swagger made her smile, the challenge in his eyes stirring another tingle.

"Perhaps," she conceded, tracing the side of his face.

"Tomorrow then?"

Her breath stilled as she processed his suggestion, flabbergasted that she was actually considering it.

"Alright. Tomorrow."

Madness, indeed.

* * *

_Blushing madly. Now my husband is justified in claiming that I write smut. ;) _


End file.
